The Curse of the Fox
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Ever wonder why every Rivera and Avez Relationship turns to dust? It all started with the curse, and now it is the time to finally break it!
1. Prologue

**I don't own El Tigre, I just love the show!**

Prologue

Manny quietly stalked through the night, holding a folded note in his hand. He'd received the note three nights ago. He repeated the message repeatedly in his head.

_"If you want to know the truth about the curse that keeps your bloodline untangled with the ones your family always seeks, and loses, come to the cave on the southern outskirts of Miracle city at midnight at the first night of new moon"_

Manny glanced up at the sky, the moon was gone, and only a cold darkness took its place. Manny sighed, he didn't even know why he was going, it was probably a stupid prank. The note didn't even make sense. What did it mean by untangled bloodline, and who did they always seek and lose? Manny shook his in exasperation, before entering the cave, his eyes widened when he saw his dad, Grandpapi and the entire Flock of Fury.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Cuervo growled, irritated at his arrival. Manny ignored her. She was obviously still upset about him using her a few weeks ago to get on his dad's good side again.

"Did every single one of you get the letter?" Manny asked.

"Yes mijo, do you have any idea why we're here?" his father Rodolfo asked.

"Your here to reverse the curse that happened generations ago" a voice came from within the cave. A bewitching young girl, no younger than Manny stepped into the light. She had long pale purple hair, dark purple eyes, and was wearing a long black robe that draped around her ankles.

"Who are you?" Manny asked

"I am known as Mirando Tiempo, watcher of the the past, present, and future. I am here to help you rid yourselves of a curse that has tricked time and space. One that was placed on your two families..."

"So you're the one who sent the letters!" Manny exclaimed

"How long did it take you to figure that one out Sherlock?" Cuervo scoffed. Mirando Tiempo just nodded.

"Yes, long ago, a jealous young villain, known as Red Vixen, became jealous of the original El Tigre and the original Black Cuervos's relationship, so she created a curse that would keep the Rivera's and Aves's lives separated forever"

Manny felt completely stunned and slightly embarrassed at this news, and he could tell Cuervo was to.

"What the hell do you mean? I have never heard of this curse!" Grandpapi Rivera screeched.

"Yeah, why the hell should we believe you?" Voltura added.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Rivera's and Aves's never ended up together, how they always ended the way it always does!" Mirando Tiempo asked. All were silent.

"So, how is any of this have to do with us now?" Rodolfo asked.

"Because there is finally a way to break this curse" Mirando Tiempo sighed.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Cuervo asked, finally seeming interested.

"By seeing were it all began" Mirando Tiempo laughed, as a swirling vortex appeared, and in it, a picture started to form...

**If you like it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry took so long to update, I had mind block. I had the idea but couldn't find a way to write it down, so my friendJazlyn. Josel-Chan. Jossy. RU help me with putting my thought on paper, so give her credit too, and so you're not confused readers, Manny, Cuervo, Rodolfo, Grandpapi Rivera, Voltura, and Lady Gobbler are looking through the portal into the past, where the curse took place, so the story will be about how the characters got cursed.**

**Too avoid confusion, in the prologue, there was a character called La Turismo. Due to a realization in translation errors, this name has been changed to Mirando Tiempo.**

**Chapter 1**

Manny, now at the age of 16, laid by his date Zoe Aves. He had asked her if she wanted to hang out under the large oak tree for a picnic, which she accepted.

"Wow, who knew you had a somewhat romantic side? You're not as thick headed as I thought." Zoe sighed as she leaned into him. Manny chuckled.

"Guess you'll have to go on a few more dates with me to really get to know me"

"What makes you think I would want to?"

"Who wouldn't want to date me" Manny smirked.

"Yeah, and miss out on that annoying ego of yours" Zoe said sarcastically. Manny rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you know you love it; why else would you have come on this date with me."

"Free food" Zoe smirked.

"Come on, there's not a single thing you like about me?" Manny laughed.

"Well, I guess you're kind of fun to be around"

"Well I guess I have to show you what a catch I am," he said slyly, lowering his face to hers.

**...**

**(Watching from the portal)**

"A picnic under an oak tree...That is _so_cliché, why would _anyone_fall for that?" Zoe asked annoyed that her original got farther in her Rivera relationship than she had.

"Hey, it seemed to work on you 1,000 years ago" Manny scoffed.

"Oh, shut up" Zoe huffed.

"You both be quiet!" Voltura snapped. Zoe gave Manny one final glare before turning her attention back to the portal.

**...**

**(Back into the past)**

Manny lifted his face away from Zoe, and saw a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Who's worth dating now?" he laughed.

"I guess you have some good qualities," Zoe conceded. He laughed and bent down to kiss her again, when a slim figure appeared in front of them, and coughed loudly. Manny grimaced.

'Hey Vix"

The girl in front of them had long blazing red hair, with red fox ears poking out, she wore a tight red long sleeved shirt, and black leggings, with a long bushy red tail, and dark brown almost black eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new bitch?" The girl growled.

"Zoe, this is Red Vixen, my… ex."

"So this is the girl you broke up with me for," Vixen scoffed, looking Zoe up and down.

"She doesn't look like much"

"What are you doing here Vix?" Manny seethed.

"I was just taking a walk, not _everything_ I do is illegal Manny." Vixen huffed.

"Well as you can see, I'm trying to enjoy my date, look, like I said, WE BROKE UP! I moved on, and so should you."

"Please... You were in love with her before you even dumped me!"

"Again, I wasn't cheating on you; I was just hanging out with her"

"And now, less than a couple weeks after we break up, you're kissing her under an oak tree"

"Just go away, Vix, why don't you find a new guy to slut around with!" Red Vixen look liked she wanted to retort, but then thought better of it, and stomped off.

"Look, I'm sorry about her, you can see why I dumped her sorry ass..." Manny apologized.

"I better go..." Zoe sighed.

"Please don't let Vix ruin our date, come on, she's nothing but a total bitch."

"It has nothing to do with her..." Zoe lied.

"Fine... talk to you later"

"I'd love that." she sighed, before stopping off after Vixen, to have a little chat with her.

"Hey Red!" Zoe called, anger evident in her voice

"Well, the little Goth horror already tired of my ex"

"Look bitch! I don't care how twisted your mind is, but you can't go around bitching about how Manny broke up with you for me okay. He's with me now, so get over him and get over yourself!"

"Look you little wench, Manny was mine first, and I plan on getting him back!"

"Good luck with that, because I don't plan on letting him go!" Zoe retorted.

"Look Zoe, one thing you should know about me, is that I never lose... I always get what I want, one way, or another." And with that, Red Vixen disappeared.

**Hope you like the first chapter, I'll try to update soon as possible!**


End file.
